Karaoke Night
by Chi-Chan16
Summary: Hi this is my first chapter story! Harriet (FemHarry) is in her sixth year at Hogwarts and what does Dumbledore create Karaoke Night!
1. Chapter 1

**An: I own nothing! Not the songs or Harry Potter! Those belong to the rightful owners, if I did own Harry then he would have been a girl but sadly no. I hope you enjoy! :) ** _"Words" = Singing _

*Harriet's Point of View*

I stood outside of the great hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm Harriet (Harry) Potter, I'm in my sixth year also in the house of Gryffindor. Dumbledore ,our Headmaster, decided that we would have karaoke night to promote house unity and to have more muggle ideas in Hogwarts. I sighed and entered dressed in my long sleeved Beatles shirt and ripped, patched jeans with my worn combat boots. Ron was currently up on the newly transfigured stage, singing "Someone to fall back on" by Jason Robert Brown, basicly the only muggle song he somewhat knew. I smiled knowing that he was singing it to Hermione, because I helped him prepare it.

When Ron finished he ran to Hermione kissing her deeply. I walked up to the stage passing Draco Malfoy, the stupid git that I hated and loved since 1st year. If Draco hadn't insulted my first friends then we would have been friends, maybe something more. I knew he was watching me as I walked past, flicking my black and blood red waist length hair over my shoulder. Once up on stage I set the microphone stand in the middle, no one knew I sang except Ron and Aunt Minnie (Professor McGongall). The beat started and I let the lyrics flow out.

_"Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah_

You pretend what you say you feel  
You pretend that you're something special  
All your lies that you hide behind  
I see right through you  
See right through you

Paint it on, cover every inch  
Any flaw will expose your weakness  
I'm immune to your fantasy  
I won't become you  
Won't become you"

I mentally laughed at their faces, they were shocked that their 'savior' would sing a song like this. But this song described Draco and I perfectly.__

"You want a perfect  
Perfect life  
Nothing wrong, nothing real inside  
All I see is a perfect lie  
I don't want your perfect life  
Yeah, yeah  
I don't want your perfect life  
Yeah, yeah

So keep your dream with no consequence  
You'd damage me just to feed your senses  
All you fake for reality  
I see right through you  
See right through you

Take your pride, take your vanity  
Can't you see that your ego's empty  
I will turn, I will walk away  
I won't become you  
Won't become you"  


Draco's eyes met mine, his eyes were watery as I described through my song that we both hated the 'perfect life' that everyone thought we had. My relatives hated me and Draco's father hated him.

_"You want a perfect  
Perfect life  
Nothing wrong, nothing real inside  
All I see is a perfect lie  
I don't want your perfect life  
Yeah, yeah  
I don't want your perfect life  
Yeah, yeah  
I don't want your perfect life_

My eyes are wide open  
I see the enemy, the hypocrisy  
Your cover is fading  
Secrets pouring out, castles falling down  
There's nothing to hide behind  
I know who I am inside  
I'm perfectly broken

You want a perfect  
Perfect life  
Nothing wrong, nothing real inside  
All I see is an empty lie  
I don't want your perfect life  
Yeah, yeah  
I don't want your perfect life  
Yeah, yeah  
I don't want your perfect life  
Yeah, yeah  
I don't want your perfect life  
The perfect life"

The song finished as I sang the last note, Draco's eyes left mine when the crowd broke out in cheers. Aunt Minnie clapped for me and Ron lead the crowd into an encore. I looked at Tonks, who was working the music, she nodded and I pushed up my sleeves. The criss-cross scars showing in the lights, the music started slowly and I sang my secerts out, but changing the 'she' and 'you' to 'I' to fit what I wanted to say.

"_I STAND WITH A GUN IN YOUR HAND  
STARING AT THE WALL  
WITH A LOOK SO SAD AND  
THINKING ABOUT , WHO REALLY CARES?  
WILL THEY EVEN NOTICE IF I JUST  
DISAPPEAR NOW?_

_ONE BANG! BLOODRUSH TO THE HEAD!  
I'D RATHER FLY THROUGH THE SKY THAN WALK WITH THE DEAD SO  
I STAY HIGH WHILE THE WORLD GOES BY  
AND JUST ANOTHER DAY HERE  
WAITING TO DIE"_

I started crying along with the crowd as they understood why I don't like the whole 'savior' thing. I'm just me and right now I feel broken.

"_LIFE IS BEAUTIFUL, SHARE A LITTLE LOVE WITH THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD  
EVERY BOY & GIRL SING THIS ALONG WHEN WE SING Y OH, Y OH_

_SHE CRIES BUT HER MAN DENIES  
ITS FUNNY HOW LOVE COMES WITH SO MANY LIES AND  
HE SAID HE'D NEVER DO IT AGAIN  
SO I PUT ON MY SMILE  
AND I START TO PRETEND_

_I HIDE ALL THE PAIN INSIDE BY  
FILLING UP MY ARMS WITH  
PRETTY LITTLE LINES  
I CUT WITH NO INTENT TO KILL  
THIS TIME I DIDNT DO IT BUT SOME DAY I WILL"_

My eyes met Draco's once more, he mouthed "we need to talk." I nodded my head but making it look like I was moving my head to the beat.

"_LIFE IS BEAUTIFUL, SHARE A LITTLE LOVE WITH THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD  
EVERY BOY & GIRL SING THIS SONG WHEN WE SING Y OH, Y OH_

_AND HEY! YOURE BEAUTIFUL  
AND THERES ENOUGH LOVE FOR THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD  
EVERY BOY & GIRL SING ALONG WHEN WE SING Y OH, Y OH_

_AND HEY! I KNOW YOU CAN FIND THE WAY  
YOURE BEAUTIFUL TO ME!  
NO MATTER WHAT THE PEOPLE SAY  
ITS ALL GONNA BE OK  
YOURE BEAUTIFUL TO ME_

_TOO WEAK TOO WEARY TO TRY  
TOO ANGRY INSIDE, WELL SO AM I  
IM ALL ALONE WITH NOBODY ELSE  
SO IN NEED OF HELP, I KEEP REMINDING MYSELF THAT"_

I smiled slightly as the crowd sang part of the refrain.

"_LIFE IS BEAUTIFUL, SHARE A LITTLE LOVE WITH THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD  
EVERY BOY & GIRL SING THIS SONG WHEN WE SING Y OH, Y OH"_

I finished the song by myself but I saw Draco finish it with me.

"_AND HEY! YOURE BEAUTIFUL  
AND THERES ENOUGH LOVE FOR THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD  
EVERY BOY & GIRL SING ALONG WHEN WE SING Y OH, Y OH_

_AND HEY! I KNOW THAT YOU CAN  
FIND THE WAY  
YOURE BEAUTIFUL TO M..E!  
YOUR BEAUTIFUL, YOUR BEAUTIFUL  
NO MATTER WHAT THE PEOPLE SAY  
ITS ALL GONNA BE O..K  
YOURE BEAUTIFUL TO ME  
YOUR BEAUTIFUL, YOUR BEAUTIFUL  
ITS ALL GONNA END SOME DAY  
ITS ALL GONNA FADE A..WAY  
YOURE BEAUTIFUL TO ME! (BEAUTIFUL TO ME)  
YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL TO ME (BEAUTIFUL TO ME)  
YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL TO ME"_

When the tune ended I left the stage through the back and headed to the Astronomy Tower. Once I reached the tower I broke down crying, seeing the pity looks was something I didn't want to see. Aunt Minnie was helping as much as she could but Dumbledore always said that I needed to stay with the Dursleys' for a month at least. 'Ha Dumbledore doesn't know what a month with my relatives can cause.' I wiped my tears and walked to the railing, breathing in the fresh air. Once I heard Draco's footsteps on the stairs, I turned around smiling slyly, tears still going down my cheeks.

"You said that we needed to talk, why? You never bothered before why now, is it because you reailzed that the 'Golden Girl' doesn't have the fabulous life that everyone thought before?"

"Harriet, I…."

**An: ohh I feel evil… Sorry about the cliffhanger. But I will try to post the next chapter soon. So I apologize for any late updates and sucky chapters. Please review this is my first chapter story and I feel like I need advice. Thanks :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I'm back with my second chapter I feel so proud of myself! But maybe I will need to prewrite my chapters so it won't take me as long to write. After the cliffhanger I had 3 different ways I could have taken the story, but finally my plot bunny bit me with inspiration so here is the chapter. Merry Belated Christmas and Happy New Year! DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC LUCY, MY LAPTOP AND A BOX OF POCKY! **_"Words" = singing._

*Previously*

"You said that we needed to talk, why? You never bothered before why now, is it because you realized that the 'Golden Girl' doesn't have the fabulous life that everyone thought before?"

"Harriet, I…."

(Now on with the story)

*Harry's Point of View*

"Harriet, I am sorry of what I did to you and your friends, but I had to."

I wiped my tears again, "But my question is why? You could have left, you have a godfather that would help you! I don't have anyone."

"I didn't have a choice Harry! Would you leave your mother to face her husband, who threatens her son's life and her own?"

Draco looked at the floor and he took a deep breath, "I don't want anyone I care about to end up like Lucy…"

I stopped and my heart paused, "Draco, who's Lucy?"

He sighed and sat down at the table, I followed and sat down across from him.

"Lucy is…was my younger sister, she looked almost like me except her eyes were a blue-green color. She was born a squib, but mom still had hope that she was a late bloomer, father thought differently. I was 9 years old and Lucy was 7, father came home and he was furious because at work he was tormented by fellow death-eaters mostly about how their lord would kill him because he had a squib daughter and she wasn't executed at the proper age. We were in her room playing and father came in with mom right behind. She was yelling at him about how it wasn't fair,"

I placed my hand over his, "It's okay you don't have to tell me."

Draco grasped my hands, "I need to tell someone who better than you, father cast a silence spell on mom and a rope spell on me. He threw Lucy into our building block castle, I yelled at him but he ignored me and yelled at Lucy about how she was a disappointment. When I yelled at father a second time I was silenced, he turned his wand at Lucy and used the torture curse, finally he used the killing curse."

I stood up and grabbed Draco in a hug. I finally understood why he was distant, we both lost people and we both were afraid of it happening again.

"I understand Draco but maybe we can take a chance."

He smiled at me and kissed my cheek, "I would love to take a chance."

I blushed and then took his hand, "Then lets go and get your song ready."

As we went down the stairs Draco was puzzeled, "Wait what song?"

I just laughed and took him to the Room of Requiment.

*Next Karaoke Night* (still Harry's point of view)

I straightend Draco's tie and smiled. "Just remember breathe, don't pay attention to the audiaence, and let go."

"I know Harry but…" I silenced him with a short kiss.

"Just go Draco."

I pushed him out on stage and smiled. Draco didn't have his hair gelled back, and he wore grey jeans, a white shirt with a red tie, and black converse on his feet. I waved my wand and a home movie/slideshow started playing. It showed Draco and his sister, Lucy.

"_Hey Lucy, I remember your name I left a dozen roses on your grave today I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away I just came to talk for a while I got some things I need to say_

_Now that it's over I just wanna hold her I'd give up all the world to see That little piece of heaven looking back at me_

_Now that it's over I just wanna hold her I've gotta live with the choices i made And I can't live with myself today"_

Draco's voice carried through the hall, my eyes were wet but I smiled because Draco was showing his feelings.

"_Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday They said it'd bring some closure to say your name I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance But all I got are these roses to give And they can't help me make amends_

_Here we are, now you're in my arms I never wanted anything so bad Here we are, for a brand new start Living the life that we could've had_

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand Me and Lucy never wanna end Just another moment in your eyes I'll see you in another life In heaven where we never say goodbye"_

Draco saw the slideshow in the corner of his eye and he smiled.

"_Here we are, now you're in my arms Here we are for a brand new start Got to live with the choices I've made And I can't live with myself today_

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand Me and Lucy never wanna end Got to live with the choices I've made And I can't live with myself today_

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name." _

The song ended and the crowd broke out in cheers, I clapped for Draco and he bowed.

"Thanks everyone, now I would like to bring out my girlfriend, Harriet and we have a song to sing together." 

[Draco]

"_Livin' my life in a slow hell Different girl every night at the hotel I ain't seen the sun shine in 3 damn days Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky Wish I had a good girl to miss me Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways I put your picture away Sat down and cried today I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her I put your picture away, sat down and cried today I can't look at you, while I'm lyin next to her"_

[Harriet]

"_I called you last night in the hotel Everyone knows but they wont tell But their half hearted smiles tell me Somethin' just ain't right I been waitin' on you for a long time Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights I put your picture away I wonder where you been I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him I put your picture away I wonder where you been I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him I saw ya yesterday with an old friend _

[Draco]

"_It was the same ole same "how have you been" _

[Both]

"_Since you been gone my worlds been dark & grey"_

[Draco]

"_You reminded me of brighter days" _

[Harriet]

"_I hoped you were comin' home to stay I was headed to church"_

[Draco] _"I was off to drink you away"_

[Both]

"_I thought about you for a long time Can't seem to get you off my mind I can't understand why we're living life this way I found your picture today I swear I'll change my ways I just called to say I want you to come back home I found your picture today I swear I'll change my ways I just called to say I want you to come back home I just called to say, I love you come back home"_

When the song ended Draco took my hand and we bowed. I smiled and kissed him, I wonder what will happen next.

**AN: And Chapter done. Please Review!**


End file.
